


i orbit around the way that you are.

by sanctify (pains)



Series: ♡♡♡♡ [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dancing in the dark, like seriously there's fluff and then there's Too Much Fluff which this fic is the latter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: can't help but be drawn because you're a star.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, ladynoir
Series: ♡♡♡♡ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597486
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	i orbit around the way that you are.

**Author's Note:**

> wow double update today am I sick or something?????

Ladybug has an eyebrow raised and an amused smile on her lips when Chat Noir takes her to the top floor of an abandoned... restaurant? She's not sure, but it's a spacious lot, surprisingly not that dusty, the windows (except for the one they entered through) were boarded up, there were no lights, the only source of light coming from the moon, a beam of light from their entry point, and slivers of light slipping through the cracks of the wood on the other windows.

"I found this place while I was patrolling yesterday." Chat Noir says as he walks to the center of the room, the farther he is from her, the darker he gets, until the darkness has him mostly swallowed.

He must turn to face her because then she sees two floating green shapes, his eyes, glowing in the dark and seeing her far better than she can him.

(Once upon a time, she would have said that it was unfair that he had the advantage over her and that she probably would have felt a little uncomfortable. But she's in love with him now and there's no one else she trusts more than him.)

"Care to join me, My Lady? There's nothing in your way, I made sure of it." The green shapes disappear as he probably closes his eyes as he smiles at her.

Ever so trusting, she walks, a hand reached out for him to grab once she was close to him.

She almost laughs at how her own heart jumps, trips, skips when she feels his fingers entwine with hers once she's near enough to him.

She sees nothing but she doesn't feel unsafe at all.

The fingers of his unoccupied hand curl a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, thumb caressing her cheek before it lets go to rest upon her waist.

"Dance with me, My Lady?" His voice is suddenly so close to her ear and she giggles this time, because her heart's going crazy.

"With pleasure, mon chaton." She says, placing her unoccupied hand on his shoulder.

He leads.

He twirls her around, leads them to a dance to inaudible music.

They stop when he dips her, and she doesn't even realize she's closed her eyes until she opens them to see his eyes on her.

"You're beautiful, Buginette." He says, reverently. And she can't handle how she's responsible for the happiness of her partner. She's so utterly gone for him. 

He must see the way heat blooms across her face because he chuckles under his breath.

"Not fair," she whispers, "I can't see you."

"Not at all?"

"No."

He sets her back to stand, and he's got both hands on her waist now, and she's got her arms wrapped around him. They're just swaying together now.

"Detransformation."

She gasps and closes her eyes as a green light envelops her partner. "Chaton?" She asks, eyes still closed.

"It's okay, you can look now."

She opens her eyes and... nothing has changed. She still can't see. But his eyes have disappeared, no glow-in-the-dark shapes.

"I can't see you now too, Milady." He chuckles. He gently raises his hold from her waist, trailing upwards until the skin of his hands touch her face, cupping her cheeks.

And Ladybug wants to feel his skin on hers, wants to feel his hands.

Tikki might scold her for this later, but this isn't the first time she's done something stupid that she didn't regret in the slightest.

"Detransformation."

She doesn't need to know that Chat, the boy behind the mask, has closed his eyes the moment the words left her mouth.

Her hands, ungloved now, _at last,_ rest on top of his where they still rest against her cheeks.

She gets a thrill at the little intake of breath he does.

She pulls his hands away from her face and laces their fingers together, and she can feel his calluses, his long bony fingers, his rough palms.

"My Lady," he says again, in awe, always in awe.

"Mon coeur," she answers.

She feels him rest his forehead against hers. She feels the heat of his breath against her, and she's dizzy with want, with love, drunk on him.

"I love you." He says in the space between them.

She luckily, magically, miraculously finds his lips on the first try.

They continue to sway as their lips dance. 


End file.
